Letter to companion
by Ethan Gold Hibi-Kun
Summary: Ethan's Friend, Rokusasu doesn't think Ethan should marry Lyra. These are the events that occur that lead to Rokusasus departure. AU Crossover. T for swearing. Review please?


/A small little AU I made for my English class. I'm going to submit it and see what Teacher says. I didn't want to write a letter, So I wrote this instead XD I don't own Kingdom Hearts Or any characters Mentioned. likewise, I do not own Pokemon. Also(Again), this is an AU that has Pokemon characters from the game and Pokespe.\\

Letter To Companion.

It wasn't a normal day for you. How could it? You had just now found out your Companion, Ethan, had fallen in love with your families worst Rival. Enemies would best describe your relationship, but that didn't matter. The heir to /your/ families fortune loves the heir to your Rivals family. What was her name again? You desperately try to remember. Aussie? Periwinkle? Something stupid, that's all you knew.  
"Lyra~" Ethan tells you in that lovey-dovey voice that makes you want to gag. Right. /LYRA/. The mere thought of Ethan saying it sent you overboard.  
He shouldn't be doing that. Thinking of her that is. It wasn't natural. Why would it be? You hated her family and therefor you hated her.  
You were both currently in Ethan's Fathers Café. The one in between the medical clinic(Because the King was such a Royal Bada*s and let everyone in his kingdom have free healthcare) and the local Tavern.

"... ... ... Right. Lyra." You state as you give him with the best 'shut up, or I will slit your throat with scissors' leer you could make. It was hard. Why wouldn't it be? You hate giving your best and closest Companion that face. He never did anything to deserve it. Deep down, you knew you wouldn't cut him. Not that fare tanned skin. Not that sweet innocent face.  
Never.  
"Yeah, Lyra~~~. She's so kind! Just this morning, as I opened my window, I saw her feeding the small pigeons outside! She looked so graceful!" Ethan practically radiated joy as he said this. Again you resisted the urge to gag. "... I bet she did... ... ... Ethan." You say, silently clawing the chair you were seated in. The royal butler would be quite angry if he saw you letting the wood shavings fall on the imported light yellow carpet. (Yes, the butler also works in the Café. Why? The king asked for something everyone in the family could enjoy along with his followers and the butler suggested it. So he got to run it. Again, Royal bada*s King for the win.)

"Mmhmm! But then later on, I saw her on her windowsill. She looked slightly depressed. I wonder why? But how she looked, the way her hand fit in her cheek! Oh, how I wish I could be the glove she wore that day!"  
You give him a confused look. One that could also be read as 'Boy, you crazy!'. "... ... ...Why would you want to be her glove?" You ask half heartedly. You didnt want to know. But then again, you did.  
At this, he blushed. He always did that before he was about to say something he knew could be miss interpreted. "So that I could touch her cheek..." You were seriously considering slamming his face to the wall. You would have too, if it weren't for a certain flaming moron interrupting your thoughts. "Hello~ What's this I hear about touching cheeks? Which ones, your princeliness?"  
"Shut up, Axel!" you growl. He was seriously one of the most perverted workers here, you wonder if he ever gets scolded for it. The fact that he only did that around you and Ethan was scary.

"Now that's not nice, Rokusasu~. You should respect your elders, got it memorized?" he gave a smirk to you as he poked his head or forehead with his index finger. 'Had he nothing better to do?' You ponder.  
"Now, what can I get my cute Ravenette and Blondie?" Again, Axel gave you a smirk that simply asked, no, BEGGED you to slash his throat with scissors. "Nothing for me today, Axel." Ethan said, oblivious to the death glares you sent to Axel. You had no Idea if he ignored them by choice, or by simple stupidity.  
"Ohoho~ What, are you, in love~~~? Hmm, little Ethan-Chan?"Great. Now Blue got involved. Another pain in the a*s you had to deal with. You ignored her flirtatious attitude toward Ethan, attempting to stay focused on the task at hand. Maybe you could use them both to your advantage... Highly unlikely.  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact he is. With Lyra." You inform them, keeping yourself from giving them a chastise cat grin. Why would you be grinning? It was simple. Their faces showed nothing but discontempt and unaproval. Perfect.  
"Lyra... As in the Rival Families heir? /THAT/ Lyra?" Blue practically radiated malice, a voice in your head screaming at you this might not have been a good idea. Axel was even worse. "Hey, you're kidding right? Do you know what they've done to us? Everyone, not just your father and mother?" Axel gripped your chair, his knuckles turning white before your eyes. "Of course I know! But Lyra's different! She's nice and-"  
"She's the enemy!"  
"She's got their blood in her vains!"  
You couldn't take it any longer, you snapped.  
"SHUT UP!" You scream at the two of them, no longer wanting to see the pained expression on Ethan's face. That wasn't such a smart move. Now that you hink about it, the two of them hated the family more than you did. They've suffered more pain than anyone else in the kingdom.  
Before you can properly think, you're off, moving through the streets, dragging Ethan by his hand(When had you left the shop?). You hear cries(Blues and Axle's?) but you pay them no attention. All you want to do is get Ethan away from them. You want to take him somewhere else, isolated from everyone and everything. Except you. He was YOUR Companion. No one else's. He was YOUR prince. Not Ethan's fathers. He was YOURS in general. No one could take him away from you. Not even that Lyra.  
The next few moments pass by fast. You no longer hear the cries of Blue and Axel. I's it safe now?' You ask yourself. You look around, frantic. Where are yo now? Ah, you seemed to have ran(when did you start running from them again?) into the public garden.  
You could tell by the two blonde girls sitting back to back, using each other to prop themselves upward. "Come one come all, see the glorious work of M'sieur Gold and Ma'dam Crystal!" you see a boy yell at the top of his lungs, his face seeming to have a natural grin on it.  
You ponder for a moment. Now that you can properly think, you recall two teenagers opening a desert stand here."... Do you want a Crépe... Ethan?" You ask him, not sure what was the right thing to do now. However, you seem to have been correct in asking. "Sure! I mean.. We didn't get to eat at the Café, so..." Well that's just dandy. You forgot to feed your Companion. Wait... Why do you say that as if he were your pet..? "... Okay... Then I'll get you some. Wait here..."  
You walk up to the small stand with the screaming boy, looking through the list of treats offered. 'Where are they... ... ... Ah! There!' You smile a little, now noticing you hadn't smiled the entire day. "Four please... Two strawberry, One chocolate and One banana." You give your order to the girl with blue hair manning the stand.  
She gives a smile that says she enjoyed her job and serving the customers. "Sure! Coming right up- GOLD, QUIT SCARING THE PEOPLE!" She yelled at the Ravenette boy who was currently trying to flirt with a passing girl. You notice this was the girl named Fuu. 'Poor kid' you think as you see him being flipped by her in one swift motion.  
"Here you go, enjoy~!" The girl with blue hair said.  
While you were watching the boy have the unfortunate luck with Fuu, the girl seemed to have made them. "... Thank... You..." You tell her and take the four deserts. You walk toward Ethan and hand him the strawberry, then walk to the two blonde girls from before, Ethan silently eating his snack. "... Yellow... Naminé... Here." You slowly say, afraid if you make too much noise you might mess up their sketches. As you expect, both take their time to look up, finishing their drawings before turning to you. Naminé with her Deep blue eyes, Yellow with her Sharp Amber ones. They look at you with surprise before taking the Strawberry and Banana ones respectively. They both thank you, obviously confused. Naminé was the first to recover as she asked "When did you get here?"

You give her the same emotionless stare you gave anyone before answering, moving your blonde spikes away from your face with your free hand as you did so. "We haven't been here long. You and Yellow have though, right..?" You look at their surroundings, noticing two boxes of oil pastels surrounded by wrappers of the drawing tools they had contained.  
Both give a nervous laugh, obviously never noticing the time of day.  
"I got here around morning, Naminé saw me afew minutes later... We lost track of time, I guess.." Yellow told you, her face showing you and Ethan a sheepish smile.  
"... Then you haven't had lunch yet?" You begin to eat your Crépe, emphasizing your point. They both got lost in their drawings, you knew that from dealing with Naminé. However, while Naminé followed strict procedures in drawing things, Yellow had a care free style, but took her time. Both their drawings ended up wonderful and amazing, but their ways in creating them were quite different.  
They give you a look saying "You're right". To you, their expressions tell you more than what their words can say. It seems the same could be said for you. "You're worried about Lyra... She'll "Get in the way", right? That's what you're thinking." Yellow tells you with a smile, her voice barely audible. You knew why. Of course you did. No one throughout the kingdom didn't know of your 'Problem'.  
You give them both a heavy sigh before waving goodbye and leaving, Ethan not too far behind you.  
•~-In The Castle-~•

You walk the halls of Ethan's fathers Castle, Ethan leading the way as usual. You sum up the events of today in your head. You went to the Café, ran to the local Garden and now you're at the Castle. Through the entire day, you never had the chance to voice your thoughts of Ethan and Lyra. The thought of it leaves your "Heart" in pain. Funny, as you were told you never had a heart, so such feelings shouldn't be natural. This was true. On your own, you felt nothing. Not pain, not sadness, not worry, nothing. But around Ethan, you felt... Happy. His Father had a heart that though of others constantly, never wanting anyone to worry. Ethan naturally grew up to be the same, having been raised by such a kind man. Except he excelled in everything. How he COMMUNICATED, it brought people TOGETHER. How he GAVE people purpose, made them FEEL needed.  
It was something you didn't want to share. Something you selfishly wanted for yourself. Greedy, you knew that, but you couldn't stop thinking that way.  
Before you knew it, you were both near the throne room. It was Ethan's favorite place in the entire castle. It held nothing but a long and white empty room. You recall comparing it to the meeting room you saw before this, only this had one small throne at the end instead of thirteen of different sizes.  
Ethan smiled widely at you, his joy obvious in your eyes. "Hey! The time for me to take this throne is close, right? I almost can't wait!" He smiled widely before tugging you closer and closer to the throne. You saw(and therefor knew) that no one was there. So why do you feel uneasy? This question haunted you for the longest time.  
"Soon, maybe I can convince Father to let me marry Lyra.. I mean, when he gets to see how amazing she is, he'll definitely let her be with me in this same castle!"  
You couldn't help yourself.  
"And Mother will love having a new sister- Hey.. Where are you going?"  
You couldn't keep calm.  
"... ... ... GET LOST!"  
You shout at servants who pass by, their expressions going from Merry to Frightened.  
"Stupid.. Idiot.. Fool"  
You mumble under your breath, feet stomping the ground beneath you, threatening to break through the concrete. You never understood why you were so jealous of anyone when It came to Ethan. Maybe loyalty? He did help you when you were at your lowest.. Or something else? You don't know. All you knew was you needed to get out. Fast.

•~-Hours pass through the day. Ethan has yet to see his Companion anywhere throughout the Kingdom. Ethan seems to have searched everywhere. The search comes to an end at midnight.  
As Ethan slowly drifts to sleep, he fails notice a clocked man in his room. The man bears two blades. One of blinding light, one of pitch darkness, both standing out in the dark shadows considerably.-~•

{[Change of POV]}

The next morning, the young prince awoke, slowly at first. He seemed to be tired, his eyes showing he didn't sleep well. "I couldn't find him..." He mumbled. Getting out of his bed, he stretches before moving to his nightstand. He blinks before reaching out. In the nightstand was a perfectly white envelope. He slowly opens the envelope and reads aloud the words the parchment contained.  
"XIII" The Prince reaches into the envelope and takes out a small necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a silver four sided star, the star shaped like a ninja throwing star.  
The young Ravenette slowly takes a deep breath in. His facial expression unreadable.  
His expressionless face begins to grow a smile as he walks out of his room, the envelope hidden in his drawer. On the other side of the parchment, a few scribbles could be seen. They could only be read as "I'll see you when I'm King and Lyra is my Queen, Rokusasu. -Ethan"


End file.
